


In Which Peter Parker is a worried boyfriend and Harry Osborn finds out the truth

by Citrussins



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, OOC, Parksborn, This sucks but like it's my first story in the fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrussins/pseuds/Citrussins
Summary: "What are you doing out here this late? Your boyfriend must be worried about you.” That’s when it finally clicked.





	In Which Peter Parker is a worried boyfriend and Harry Osborn finds out the truth

Harry Osborn didn’t know where he was going, All the booze in his house had been taken away for “Public Image” purposes and because of Parker his secret stash was gone too, Every shithole this side of the pond had also been told not to sell him anything. 

Harry’s hands were shoved into his coat pockets, It was around midnight when he had left and judging by the last time he checked his watch it was now around 1 AM. It had all really happened fast, He had stopped for a brief moment and had felt a gloved hand cover his mouth, He struggled a bit when he felt an arm wrap around his waist before a voice that reminded him of his boyfriend boomed up above them: “HEY!” before the ever-so-infamous Spider-Man dropped down in front of them. Harry relaxed slightly, “Didn’t your mom ever tell you not to kidnap rich CEO’s at 1 AM?” The spandex-clad man asked, Harry screwed his eyes shut after that, All he heard was a grunt before the Oh-So-Familiar voice said: “Are you okay, Mr. Osborn?” Harry opened his eyes and nodded. “What are you doing out here this late? Your boyfriend must be worried about you.” That’s when it finally clicked.

“Peter! What are you doing out here this late? And without a jacket nonetheless.” Harry rambled, Peter looked around a few times to make sure anyone wasn’t around (Aside from the guy webbed to the wall) and took his mask off to reveal the adorable yet punchable face of Peter Parker, “You left without telling me where you were going so…. I followed you as Spider-Man.” Harry rolled his eyes, “Like a stalker?” he asked raising an eyebrow, Peter blushed sheepishly, “Well when you say it like that it just sounds wrong.” He said rubbing the back of his neck. “Well… ‘Spider-Man’ care to take me home?” He asked adding air quotes around Spider-Man. Peter nodded and wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist, Harry leaned in and kissed Peter’s cheek before pulling his mask back down. “Just so you know, You will be sleeping on the couch.” He said placing a hand on Peter’s chest and leaning in closer to his embrace, Peter laughed and said: “Is that your idea of a punishment, Osborn?” before Harry could say anything else Peter shot up one of his webs and warned: “You might want to hold on tighter.”

Peter and Harry got in from Harry’s open office window, Harry had taken off Peter’s mask and thrown it on his desk before backing Peter up against the desk, “Is this still your idea of a punishment?” Peter mused before Harry leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips, “Shut up,” He started in-between kisses, “I’m very pissed at you.” He continued, Peter wrapped one of his spandex covered arms loosely around his neck to pull him closer and slipped the other under Harry’s shirt. “If this is pissed I’ll make sure to piss you off more.” Peter joked, “Wouldn’t count on that working in your favor, Parker.” Harry responded. They went on for a few more seconds before Peter’s radio went off, Informing another unit that a building was on fire a few streets down and there were still people inside, Peter winced before looking back at Harry, Harry rolled his eyes and said: “No, It’s fine. This city needs you more than I do right now.” Peter shot him a thankful look and put his previously discarded mask on before slipping out of Harry’s grasp. “And Peter?” Peter turned to face him, “You owe me a date night.” 

 

Peter returned 45 minutes later, Judging by the lights being off he had assumed Harry was asleep and tried his best to be quiet. He closed the window to their bedroom softly and turned around, Suddenly the lights flicked on.

He stared at Harry in surprise, “Harry, I thought you were asleep.” Peter said taking off his slightly singed mask, Harry rolled his eyes fondly and advanced towards him, “Did you really expect me to sleep knowing my boyfriend was out there risking his life? Not a chance.” He mumbled placing a kiss on Peter’s lips, He pulled away and looked at Peter’s sooty and singed suit before saying: “Take that suit off and join me in bed after a shower.”


End file.
